


Illumi's Peaceful Day at 7-11

by captainbeep



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 7-Eleven, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbeep/pseuds/captainbeep





	Illumi's Peaceful Day at 7-11

illumi was working at 7-11, his favorite job. suddenly hisoka barged in and fucking knocked offf all the chips from the shelves and jumped on all of them, reducing them to bits. illumi screams, he is in tears. 

what the fcuk hisoka he sobs. he is going to lose his job. hisoka 

then hisoka opens all the fridges and kocks down all the soda and throws them at illumi. killua and gon run into and help him just to fuck up illimis life.illumi hates everythgn.  
"HISOKA YUOU ARE NOW BANNED FROM THIS 7 1111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" ILLUMI SCREAMEDA

hisoka just put on his bloodlust face and took out all the slim jims and stuck them up his ass, then gave them to a homeless man. it was ging. "WHAT THE FUCKKCKCKKCCK" illynu is dead

then hisoka and gon and killua dumped all the candy onto the ground and stomped on it then threw it on illumi.illumi started the melt, the sugar and happiness of hisok a gon and killua was too much. "NOOOOO" he screamed in hisscreechy witch voice. 

"HAHAHAHHAHAH FUCK YOU ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" SHOUTED KILLUA!!!!!!! he was so happy because illumi for his entire life had always been a massive fucktruck. but now it was time for killua to get his TRREVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he was finally able to shit all ove rillumi and his stupid hjjob at the stupid 7-11. uIlolumi i hate you," said kilu a he walked up to the counter of the 7-11 and took off his shorts and shat all over everytinhg. the chips werent safe. the soda wasnt safe. the slushies werent safe. all of it was filled with killuas stanky shit that smelled and looked nasty because all he eats is chocolate

gon and hisoka were lauting but hisoka was secretly turned on because he is a gross fucker assbox iollumi cried but his eyes were burning because the shit gor vt in them

all of the other zouldicks came in and screamed at killua., killua and gon the nthrrew kiluas shit in their eyes and they all crid like the babies they are. the one in the kimono did nothing and ran bwack to the phantom troupe and they all had a large shit. the nalluka joined in on the poop throwing. then hisoka schwinged f4romm the chandelier

finally illumi had enough. he was so mad. he was so mad that he was shaking all over . even his dick was wobbling back and foryth like egenital jelly . genitelly??? ??!??! 

the floor started to shake because illumis s anger was so owppowerful. the illumi opeed his mouth and started to scream. cornflakes of all shapes and sizes flew from hhis mouth, they filled up the 7-11 and started to submerge all of themm.

"OHOH NOOO!!!!!" shouted alluka but when she shouted the cornflakes all went into her mouth and she choked on them. gon and killus busted open the windows and ran far away crying wee wee weee all the wayyhome.

hisoka was ready though. he swouldnt let this stop him. somehow he still had space in his ass even though all the slim jims were still there. all of the cornkflakes shot up hisokas ass and he smiled a SHIT AEATING GRIN!!!!

illumi's large asshole has also stared filling the 711 with cornflakes, the ones that had gone up hisokas ass. hisokas ass swalloed them all again, and the cycle continued. they started at each other, having eye sexe. 

illumi, why are we doing this?" hisoka asked. illumi stopped the cornflakes fro mcoming out of his butt, and stared at the ground. hisoka stepped toawrds illumi, and reached out his arms. illumi smiled, and they were hugging. THEN HISOKA LIED TO HIM AND GRABBED A LIGHTER AND SET ALL THE CIGARETTES ON FIER. HE LAUGHED AND RAN AWAY, LEAVING ILLUMI STUCK TO THE FLOR BECAUSE OF HIS BUNGEE GUM.

"HISOKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ILLUMI SCREAMED AND SHOOK HIS FIST AS THE 7 11 BURNED DOWN.

"ILLUMI, DID YOU KNOW THAT MY BUNGEE GUM CONTAINS THE PROPERTIES OF BOTH RUBBER AND GUM!!" hisoka screamed at him froom down the steeet. the end.


End file.
